Dieu est un Astronaute
by YamaK
Summary: Dieu est un Astronaute est une fanfic' entièrement originale dans l'univers de The Walking Dead, liant quelques événements avec la série TV d'AMC. Elle est structurée de trois actes, introduction, développement et conclusion, amenant le récit jusqu'au bout de sa philosophie cynique et comico-morbide.


**Dieu est un Astronaute :**

 **\- Partie 1 - Je suis un Richards -**

 _Je ne suis pas Neil Alden Armstrong, ni Buzz Aldrin..._

 _Je ne suis pas un de ces européens de la génialissime et grandiose Station Spatiale Internationale. Une installation un peu trop surestimée à mon goût. Je ne suis pas non plus Reinhold Ewald du programme Mir. Je suis de la famille Richards._

 _Un Richards n'est généralement pas un astronaute, c'est un gendarme, un gardien de parking, ou un agent de sécurité de magasin chic si la chance lui sourit._

 _Sauf que mon père a décidé d'une autre direction pour notre branche de cette famille, il nous a juste... laissé décider. Je sais, c'est absurde._

 _Robert Alan Richards, mon père donc, fut le premier homme à marcher sur la pelouse du Grand Paradise. Non, ça n'est rien pour l'humanité, c'est un simple casino qu'il a rénové et agrandi. Son succès fut phénoménal à Atlanta, avec une part de marché énorme grâce au tourisme. Il le répète... souvent._

Le soleil allait commencer à se coucher doucement. La baie vitrée dans le salon donnait une belle vue sur ce spectacle tous les soirs en cette période.

La famille Richards avais pour habitude de dîner pile à cet instant, régler comme une horloge, et aucune télévision allumée dans un coin, bien entendu.

Rolland est assis au bout d'une table. Il s'ennuie et joue avec deux couteaux, les entrechoquant comme s'il se préparait à découper un morceau de viande, sans pour autant faire de grands gestes. L'homme plus vieux à l'autre bout de la table se lève brusquement.

\- Ça suffit, je ne tolère plus ce silence ! Rolland... explique-toi !

Cet homme avec un aplomb digne d'un général, ne peux être que le père de famille, Robert. Les cheveux blancs, le regard fin qui cherche à intimider, les dents serrées dans sa mâchoire.

Le plus jeune ne peut pas y couper, il se doit de répondre.

\- Non. J'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus. Ils ne m'ont pas choisi cette fois encore pour une bonne raison. C'est juste qu'elle est... confidentielle.

Une jeune femme à côté de lui, avec de longs cheveux châtains, se met à parler tout en mangeant.

Elle avait un regard sournois, comme une mauvaise lueur dans les yeux.

\- T'as tout fais foiré, alors ils ont choisis quelqu'un de compétent, c'est tout.

 _Samara, ou Sam, Richards est juste une sale peste. C'est ma petite sœur, et elle est absolument ravie de voir que je me suis bien planté. Son esprit de compétition est plutôt passif-agressif. Elle est déterminée à devenir la véritable héritière de notre branche de la famille Richards, elle veut surpassée tous les pères fondateurs avec pour seule arme sa repartie meurtrière._

 _Et le pire, c'est que ça marche pas mal._

Rolland jette ses couteaux dans son assiette, se lève aussi et serre ses poings.

\- Oui, t'as raison, c'est tout ! Je devais être affecté sur une station spatiale pouvant contenir trois membres d'équipages. Mais d'après les dernières estimations, la station ne serais plus suffisamment tenace, ils ont préféré n'envoyer que deux astronautes, les deux meilleurs.

\- Du coup, t'es un raté...

Avant même que la petite sœur n'ait pu finir sa phrase cinglante, une autre femme se lève de table, en douceur.

Le visage souriant, les yeux plissés, et accompagnant ses paroles avec des gestes très sereins.

\- Arrêtons de crier. Samara, si tous les ratés du monde étaient astronautes, nous pourrions déjà vivre sur Mars ma chérie. Robert, tu te plains du silence mais c'est toi qui n'as plus décroché un mot depuis qu'il nous a annoncé la nouvelle. Alors calmons nous un peu dans cette famille, nous n'avons pas à rendre cet événement si dramatique.

 _Caroline Richards, ma douce mère, une dame qui a beaucoup de ressources. Elle a utilisé leur prénom, la voix claire, le ton précis, elle ne déborde à aucun moment, tenant sur la ligne de la fermeté et de la gentillesse, sans jamais souffler sur le feu._

\- Ca commence à m'agacer qu'on sauve toujours l'alien, là ! On a plus l'âge de jouer à E.T. ! Il s'est fait voler la place par un autre enfoiré en scaphandre, sans rien dire comme un lâche et tout le monde le couvre !?

 _Ma sœur et elle n'arrivent pas à s'entendre._

 _Alors que pour moi, ma mère est la vraie première femme des Richards à diriger sa famille, derrière les façades familiales classiques. Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle est loin d'être devenu un exemple pour Sam, au contraire, ça renforce son agressivité._

La voix de Samara termine de résonner dans la pièce.

Un bourdonnement commence à jaillir autour d'eux, vers l'entrée de la maison, vers le jardin, vers la porte de la cuisine. Le gouffre s'intensifie par des grognements de rage, des respirations effrénées, et des hurlements aliénés, suivis par les échos des os brisés.

Elle se remet à parler mais beaucoup plus calmement.

\- Vous entendez ça... ? Les voisins sont devenus fous ou quoi !?

Bientôt, ils peuvent voir dehors des êtres humains visiblement écorchés de toutes parts foncés et tournés en cercle.

Un cyclone d'une férocité et d'une monstruosité surréalistes, le typhon des mort-vivants.

Une de ces abominations se lance brutalement contre la baie vitrée, et tombe sur le sol du salon après l'avoir brisée.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec ces cinglés !?

Robert prends rapidement son fusils en ouvrant la vitrine, il ne pourra tirer qu'une seule fois pour l'instant. Et il le sait. Personne d'autre ne bouge, même si tout le monde est debout comme des imbéciles, choqués, inoffensifs.

\- Caroline ! Tu te souviens où on a rangé les munitions ? Je... Je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Je ne sais plus du tout !

La créature à terre se relève dans une frénésie imprévisible et attrape la main de la mère Richards en criant son effort. Il lui arrache plusieurs doigts avant d'attaquer son bras au niveau de l'épaule.

\- Maman !

Sam prit les deux couteaux de son frère et se met à courir vers sa mère, elle les planta dans le cœur du dingue. Elle recula soudainement lorsqu'elle comprit l'inutilité de son action. Sans qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de réagir plus, deux autres créatures surgirent de la baie vitrée grande ouverte.

Un des deux entame une course vers le père de famille. L'autre attaque lui aussi la mère en ciblant son cou, cette dernière cède et tombe genoux à terre. Sam ne sait plus quoi faire face à cette vision d'horreur.

\- Rolland, aide-moi !

Un bruit de coup de feu retentit dans le salon, deux cartouches dans la tête du mort-vivant. Les douilles tombèrent plus vite que le cadavre, au moins il ne se relèvera plus. L'un d'entre eux frappe de toutes ses forces sur la porte d'entrée, et les bruits de verres fendus se font de plus en plus forts sur la porte de la cuisine. Le père regarda ses enfants.

\- Dégagez dans les chambres ! Et essayer de vous échapper de ce piège à rat. Tout de suite !

Rolland s'exécuta et agrippa le bras de sa sœur. Il l'entraina sans trainer dans le couloir, pour trouver une issue vers les fenêtres des chambres. Laissant le père de famille fouiller les tiroirs du salon pour trouver d'autres balles.

Samara se détacha rapidement de son emprise, en refusant de quitter la pièce.

\- Non, je ne vais pas fuir moi !

Elle se retourne, en une fraction de seconde, elle regarde un des rôdeurs réussir à détacher le bras de sa mère et continuer à le dévorer. Pendant que l'autre se charge de l'arracher à la vie en brouillant sa trachée à coup de morsures animales.

La porte d'entrée finie par tomber face à la pression, une dizaine d'affamées se lancèrent sur Robert Richards.

Rolland agrippa ses deux bras pour la faire basculer vers l'arrière, il courut en la poussant de toutes ses forces, quittant les cris d'agonie de son père. Ils se devaient de survivre tous les deux, l'héritage des Richards.

\- Hé ! Déraille pas, petite sœur ! On va s'en sortir, promesse d'astronaute raté !

Il entre dans la chambre de ses parents, la pièce qui semblait la moins bruyante, il sent sa sœur faiblir, il se dépêche de fermer la porte et de pousser la grande armoire contre elle, barrant le passage.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? ... Sam ?

La jeune femme se retourne en piteuse état et se jette la mâchoire en avant pour lui arracher la moitié du visage. Ne laissant plus qu'un hurlement de souffrance, une douleur brulante et foudroyante.

* * *

Rolland ouvre les yeux. Il flotte dans une pièce blanche, en apesanteur. Les échos de ses toussotements et raclements de gorge parcourent sa combinaison. Il se rappelle avoir oublier de l'enlever la veille.

Après avoir appuyé sur un bouton noir de pression en hauteur, il se positionne pour se préparer à quitter le flottement pendant qu'une voix numérique lui indique "Pression en descente. 15%... 10%... 5%... Pression évacuée."

Il se réveille doucement en regardant par un hublot. La Terre face à lui, au loin.

Puis il prend sa radio.

\- Ici le commandant, lancement de la séquence "journée". Merci.

 _Je suis Rolland, de la famille Richards. Vous l'aurez compris, la très estimée famille. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi moi non plus. On était plutôt isolé des snobinards de cousins, ou d'oncles et tantes. On n'était pas si mal comme famille, un peu rude parfois, mais pas si mal._

 _Maintenant, il ne reste plus que moi. Seul, dans l'espace._

 **Un grand merci à ma beta-reader Salamendera, mon esclavagiste personnelle ! ;)**


End file.
